Heartless 9
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: Alien 9, kh style XD In which Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene are assigned to a heartless annhialation team in their high school. One problem: Axel's afraid of heartless. AU, pretty dark themes. oneshot, 2nd of 3 ALM morethanfriendship fics.


Okay, so this is the second installment of my Axel Marluxia Larxene more-than-friendship fics. I basically used the storyline of the anime Alien 9.

So to be clear, I disclaim ownership of whatever you know isn't mine, which is nearly everything in this story except the idea of putting the two elements together.

If you've watched Alien 9, you'll know who dies. It's really sad at the end T.T

Hope you enjoy. AkuMaru pairing.

Looks like I won't be able to finish the third one this year T.T Oh well, enjoy anyway XD

* * *

Damn it, I'm screwed." Axel muttered, sinking into his chair. They were counting votes, and he was just about the only person people in the class had voted for.

Vote for what? Someone to join the 'heartless control group' for the high school.

Axel was a known slacker, so why the hell did the class have to choose him for the job? Then again…

"Come on, think about it. It can't be that bad. I mean, you can skip cleaning duties, and you don't have to do homework. And you can skip class when there's heartless trouble, right?" Said Axel's friend Demyx, with his adept, or more appropriately, inept ability to be optimistic.

'Damn, this is stupid.' Axel thought as he stormed to the recreation room, where the meeting was being held. When he opened the door, he saw two other students and a teacher, all of them looking bored.

"Axel Kazami?" (A/N: If the last name is weird, refer to my 'house of the redheads story'. I was too lazy to use another last name)

The teacher had long blue hair and a crossed scar on his face. He spoke Axel's name with neither strictness nor kindness that was expected from a teacher.

"Uh, yeah." He replied. "Come on, we're discussing your duties. Feel free to sit anywhere." Said the teacher.

For a schoolroom, the rec. room was unusually devoid of chairs. Axel just stood up and listened to the teacher.

"My name is Saïx Ais. Saïx will do, but don't consider that as informality because I'm still your teacher. You three will control the heartless problems of the school over the next few months, and I hope you will take this job seriously. These heartless are not to be taken lightly."

The three continued to stay quiet while he showed some things. He brought out a small box and said, "Each of you choose one from this box."

The three looked questioning, but they followed orders and reached into the box. Axel got a strange, flame-shaped pin, the other male got one that was shaped as a cherry blossom, while the one female got one shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Now press the button at the center of your pin." Saïx said shortly.

He didn't give an explanation, and the students weren't exactly expecting one, so they pressed, and suddenly, the small ornaments transformed.

Axel held a pair of weird weapons in his hands, as did the two others.

With the redhead, he found, were what were called chakrams, and, though he never actually liked the idea in the first place, he felt at home with the weapons. And now he also had an excuse to have weapons in the school. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"This is the worst damn thing ever." He muttered, digging his face into the table. Axel's twin brother, Reno, who was washing the dishes, threw him a look.

"Stop complaining, yo. It should be the best thing that ever happened to you. I mean, you get to do things all of the others, including me, don't get to do." Said Reno.

"Yeah, but this takes away all my plans. How the hell can I do anything if I'm fighting heartless all year?" Axel continued.

"That's just your fear making excuses." Reno muttered seriously.

"I'm not afraid of heartless!" Axel shouted.

"Well, you should be. They killed mom and dad. Hell, I'm terrified of them, yo. I thought that was why you didn't want the job in the first place." Reno said, scratching the back of his head.

Maybe it was twin ESP or something, but Reno was right on the money. Axel didn't accept or say it, but he was terrified of heartless too.

* * *

Larxene Raenel, Marluxia Gainsborough, and Axel Kazami stood on the edge of the school field while all other students were ordered into their classrooms.

"There. That is a group of neoshadows. They are fairly easy to beat, although you have to be careful, since they can travel IN shadows." Saïx informed them.

Axel felt stranger than ever. Their uniforms were all black leather jackets and pants, and they held a large weapon in their hands: Marluxia with a giant scythe, Larxene with two kunai knives in her hands, and Axel holding his chakrams.

The neoshadows were coming, and the three sprang into action. Marluxia got to the first heartless, and with a few quick swipes killed them, and they watched as the things dissolved into nothing while a light that came from them disappeared into the sky.

Axel watched Larxene get hyped and she killed off a few more heartless. Axel wasn't so enthused. Just then, a neoshadow jumped him.

"Crap!" He exclaimed, slashing at the neoshadow with his weapon. At that moment, another, then another were all over him in a flash, covering him in darkness.

"Damn. Axel!" Marluxia shouted, running towards him.

But before either of the two could reach them, there was some sort of explosion, and in a large blast of heat, the heartless, every single one present, were gone in a flash.

Axel was in a crumpled heap on the ground, gasping for breath, the grass around him blackened and smoking.

* * *

The next day, Demyx noticed that Axel was more distracted than usual, and he was troubled.

"Hey, Axel." He went over to him after class.

"There's no way in hell I can do this." Axel said angrily.

Demyx was about to try and comfort him, when, the redhead looked up at someone.

"Marluxia." He called out weakly, and Demyx saw a pinkish-brown-haired person turn around. He had a feminine face, but he was a guy, all right.

* * *

"No." The brunette said.

"I haven't even said anything." Axel said.

_Man, this guy's a helluva bitch. _The redhead thought.

"You're obviously better at this than I am. I need help with the whole heartless thing."

"No." Marluxia repeated.

"Why not?" Axel followed the male angrily as Marluxia walked away.

"You know what, Axel? I've been a leader for years on end. It sucked all the way, because I had to take care of everyone, and take responsibility for what everyone else did. I have words of advice: Don't depend on me." Said the brunette, running away.

* * *

"Why didn't you help him?" Larxene questioned in her familiar, cocky voice.

Marluxia looked up with a frown.

"I think he looks good with you." Larxene continued, with Marluxia knowing that her soul purpose was to get on his nerves.

* * *

"Marluxia, wake me up in three hours! I'm going to sleep." Called the voice from outside the hallway.

"Right! Roger." Marluxia called back irritably.

He remembered Larxene's words.

"Don't say that. I told you before that I'm not gay" He had said.

"Just keep telling yourself that." She had said smugly.

Marluxia sighed.

* * *

"Heartless killed our parents when we were thirteen. I do jobs, and so does Axel, on occasion." Reno explained.

Saïx listened and mentally noted that information.

* * *

"I'm Marluxia's older sister, although we're about ten years apart. Marluxia has been so responsible, I don't know what I'd do without him." Said Aerith affectionately.

Marluxia stayed silent. Saïx knew that Aerith supported the two of them by running a flower shop, but he could tell that a lot of responsibility was put on Marluxia's shoulders, seeing as their mother had died and their father had left them.

It must have been hard, he knew.

* * *

"We let our daughter do anything, and she never does it half-assed. No matter what she does, or how she seems to act, she does everything perfectly."

Saïx listened to Larxene's parents, but what intrigued him was the subject of her older brother Luxord.

"Tell me, whatever happened to Luxord, her brother?" He was able to ask in between.

But he knew that the simple answer they'd given him was a simple lie. Foreign exchange, they said. He doubted it.

* * *

He put together the info on his laptop, and reviewed his findings on the three.

It was a large, centaur-like heartless with a giant spear and it was most probably angry. It was an assault rider, Saïx had said before. That wasn't very reassuring.

Big help Axel was, hiding behind a wall. He knew he shouldn't act like a coward, but it wasn't like he could help his fear.

He finally stepped forward and took aim. He threw a chakram, and it's edges burst into flame as it spun towards the heartless by his sheer will.

Unfortunately, it didn't kill the heartless.

But it did agitate it.

Axel's eyes widened as it started galloping towards him, and he tried to run. But it was much faster than him, and in his haste, he tripped and fell.

It was nearly on top of him, when something amazing happened.

A mass of cherry blossom petals sliced at the creature as though they were sharpened blades, and a single, giant blade came down on it, killing it.

* * *

Axel REALLY didn't want to do this anymore. He washed his face of soot from a fire he'd caused on the last heartless mission.

He stalled and stayed by the wash area for a while, hoping he didn't have to go back and catch more heartless.

"Hey! Slacking off?" He turned to see Larxene approaching, the same smug and cocky look on her face, and a cage in her hand.

"No." Axel muttered half-heartedly.

"Hey, check this out." She said brightly, opening the cage. At that moment, a shadow heartless jumped on Axel's head, causing him to cry out, then curse.

"Shit! What the hell do you think you're doing, Larxene?" He demanded, when a small bolt of electricity disintegrated the little thing.

"I'm taking my break. Well, we'd better get back; Marluxia's been left with the rest of these things." Said the blonde.

"Right. Hey, Larxene… Why'd you take this heartless job anyway?" Asked Axel.

The blonde looked back and grinned.

"Because I like it." She answered.

* * *

"I guess that's his problem. He's too normal, and needs more than what the other two have to face his problems." Saïx murmured as he typed.

"I wonder who IT will be this year. This will be very interesting indeed."

* * *

Axel was unusually quiet when he left the room. It was nearly sunset, and the flame-colored light was streaked with black shadows.

"Hey."

Axel looked up to see Demyx giving him a trademark smile.

"Why'd you wait?" The redhead asked.

"Let's just go, okay?" Said the younger male.

"You know what? I think I'll do better." Axel said suddenly.

"Wait just a sec." Added the older male.

He raced back to the recreation room, and was received with two, rare, friendly grins.

Marluxia. Larxene. They were his friends.

This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"Axel!!!!!!!! Hurry up!"

"Right! Sorry I'm late, Dem!"

The two walked to school, when Demyx spotted a portal of darkness on the grounds.

"Looks like there are more heartless. Lucky you, being able to get out of classes." Demyx commented."

"It's been ages since the last heartless attack. I've been real bored." Larxene said.

"Yeah, because your idea of fun is sadistic torture to others." Marluxia muttered.

"You two are lucky I've got the heartless to take it out on, or else I'd be taking it out on you." Larxene threatened.

"Good for you." Axel mumbled. Marluxia looked concerned, but Larxene merely smirked.

* * *

"Where is it? The heartless isn't there." Axel said. The others looked just as confused as he did. Where was it?

"Just look around school for the time being." Saïx told them.

"You've really improved." Axel stopped in his tracks. Larxene actually complimented him. "You're doing a hell of a lot better than before, Axel. Good job." She grinned.

Axel grinned back. "Just be careful though. Don't relax too much or you'll be vulnerable." Said Marluxia.

* * *

"If I can't find the heartless, I'll have to stay after school. What a drag." Axel muttered. Just then, he saw someone. No, it wasn't a trick, a guy stood there.

He was just there. And Axel saw something else. Darkness…

And they were on him again, all over him, covering him with darkness as he struggled.

"Axel!" That was Marluxia…

And the darkness stopped as suddenly as it had started. Pink petals retreated again as Marluxia made his weapon disappear while Larxene was bent over some student.

"They're after me." Axel said to himself.

* * *

"After you?" Demyx looked at him questioningly.

"The heartless. The darkness. They're after me." Axel said, more to himself than to Demyx. He was scared, he knew. He shouldn't have been, but he was. He really was. And it sucked.

* * *

"Hey… Marluxia…" Axel started.

"Why don't you pull your own weight, Axel?" Marluxia said suddenly, with irritation.

"What?"

"Stop hiding behind other people! Stop depending on others to do things!!! You're a coward, Axel!" Marluxia declared. Axel was speechless.

At that moment, he remembered the last time he had ever cried. About three years before. Even when he wanted to, he never did cry again.

And now, he also had another problem: Marluxia hated him.

* * *

"Hey, yo, are you just gonna sit around all day?" Reno asked.

"Why not." He replied cynically.

"'Cuz it's our birthday, yo. Don't you have any plans or something? I'm going out later, remember?" Reno said incredulously.

Axel hit his head on the table. Hard.

"This is the WORST year of my entire life." He declared.

* * *

Marluxia sighed. He was standing outside Axel's apartment, a package in hand. It was Axel's birthday, and the last thing he'd said to him was that he was a coward.

_Great job, Marluxia. You just made something shitty much worse. _He thought.

"Hey, Marly!" Marluxia saw Larxene approaching, walking beside a younger male, who Marluxia recognized as Axel's friend.

"Hey there! Marluxia, right? I'm Demyx. It's great that you came." Said the boy.

_Easy for him to say. He didn't insult the birthday boy. _Marluxia thought.

The three made their way up, following Demyx, who was literally jumping up the steps eagerly.

"I knew you'd be uptight today." Larxene said.

"I'm not uptight. I'm just worried that I said too much yesterday." Said Marluxia defensively.

"I'm going-" He started. "No! No way in hell are you going home." Larxene said, grabbing him by his closed black jacket.

She practically dragged him up the stairs.

"Fine, I'm not going! Geez, let go!" He exclaimed. She did, and he straightened out his clothes.

"Good. By the way, nice shirt. How many pink shirts do you have?" She asked with a sadistic smirk.

"My sister said they match my hair. This was the only decent shirt that's clean right now anyway." Marluxia muttered.

"How adorable. Are you still in denial?" Larxene laughed.

"When I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'm straight." Said Marluxia irritably.

"Okay, sure." Larxene said, obviously far from convinced.

"Hi, Axel!" Exclaimed Demyx, hugging him childishly.

"Hey, Dem. Oh, hi there Larxene." Axel said, obviously not in a festive mood. It took about two seconds to see the person standing behind them, dressed in black like he'd always seen him, but with a slight difference.

"Ma-Marluxia." He said. Marluxia bit his lip, and said, "Hap-…. Happy birthday." He said it quickly, holding out a gift.

Axel looked at it. It was wrapped with a beautiful fresh flower on the top, tied with the bow, and Axel remembered Larxene telling him that Marluxia's sister owned a flower shop.

"Wow… Thanks, everyone." Axel said nervously.

* * *

"It's a good break. We haven't had any in years. We have two, and if things go well, probably three." Saïx said.

His friend Xigbar took a shot of beer and said, "You're lucky, dude. We haven't had any in years, and until now, nothing."

"We have three, but one's a problem." Said the bluenette.

"Don't you think you were a little tough by sending the heartless after the guy?" Xigbar asked, ordering more beer.

"I'll have to be tougher. I can't be beaten, no way." Saïx muttered.

* * *

"Light the candles, Axel!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Give me the matches, then." He said, trying to snatch them from Larxene, who jumped nimbly out of the way.

"No, you know what I mean." Larxene challenged playfully. Axel sighed, and pointed a thin finger to the candles. They lit at his fingertips.

"Cool! I wish I could do stuff like that." Demyx exclaimed.

"Now blow them out." Larxene nudged.

Demyx was snapping pictures as Axel blew them out, and he smiled at the camera, a first real smile after a long time.

* * *

Today, Axel was not in a smiling mood. He was given a mission to examine a dark portal in the school gym. Alone. Just when he made plans to hang out with Demyx later on.

He entered the gym, feeling a hell of a lot jumpier than usual.

And then he knew why. There were the heartless, all over him in a flash. He didn't even have time to think.

He couldn't see. He could only see darkness.

He couldn't breath.

His heart… His heart…

"Axel!" Marluxia exclaimed suddenly, and Larxene's eyes widened.

They were both filled with dread. And they ran.

He was dying. He was dying. He couldn't hear his heart beat anymore. He was dying.

And then…

Darkness was in him. He could move. He was alive. But…

His heart wasn't beating.

Why?

But then, he didn't have to be afraid anymore. No, he didn't have to be.

He shouldn't be.

Fear was an emotion he should let go of.

And his inner flame grew.

And he killed the heartless. Every single one. Burned them to bits with one magic thought.

But Axel was aware of something else.

Marluxia and Larxene were right by him, and they were hugging him like mad, like they'd never ever do in their lives.

The redhead realized that he felt very faint indeed. Maybe he'd just rest for a while. He was resting his head on Marluxia's chest, and it was nice and warm. But Axel couldn't hear a heartbeat. Of course.

All three of them had lost their hearts, almost immediately. Just because of one of them. Things weren't exactly turning out according to Saïx's plan, but at least something was happening.

* * *

"Axel! What happened?" Demyx demanded. Axel's face was a depressed mess.

"Everything's going wrong, Dem." He said, collapsing.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident. Larxene and Marluxia were practicing a new power: using portals of darkness, just like the heartless did.

They were dueling; not using their weapons, but they did use their powers.

At that point, Larxene was able to land a shocking blow on Marluxia's shoulder.

"Hey! You could've killed me!" Marluxia said angrily.

But Larxene wasn't listening. "How do you think Axel is right now?" The blonde asked. Marluxia frowned.

* * *

Axel had been utterly silent for days on end, unless he was required to speak, where he only spoke monosyllabic replies.

Marluxia was worried again.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? You need to be careful with your actions, Saïx; look what it cost you the last time. The students weren't supposed to lose their hearts at all in less than a year." Said Xemnas.

"I know, but hear me out on this. Anyway, there is no way we can get new students now." Said the blue-head.

"Alright. I trust your judgment, but you have to be careful."

"Summer vacation. I suppose I'll have to wait a bit longer before anything else happens." Sighed Saix.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up, yo! Geez, are you going to sleep your whole summer away or what?" Reno said, shaking Axel out of the bed.

Axel just groaned incoherencies when Reno added, "Your friends are here to pick you up. Hurry up."

* * *

"Hurry up! The train's leaving!" Called Demyx. The four sprinted their way into the train, and just as Axel had jumped in, the doors closed and they were off.

"Stop being such a slowpoke." Ordered Marluxia. The four of them found their seats for the journey, and ordered food as well.

After they laughed as Demyx nearly choked on some meat, it was a calm journey. At the docks, they realized just how rich Larxene was.

Well, owning a speedboat seemed pretty rich to them. And a summer house on an island. If that wasn't rich, then Axel was pretty poor compared to her.

Demyx obviously enjoyed the water as they sped on the boat. Axel, not so much.

* * *

They all settled in one giant room, mainly because Larxene 'didn't wanna miss out on any fun'.

"Hey, so you come here every year, Larxene?" Asked Demyx. "Yup. With my brother before, until he left." Larxene replied.

"Why'd he leave?" Asked Demyx. Axel had heard that he was on an overseas exchange program. But to Larxene, apparently, this wasn't the case.

"He gambled too much, got disowned." She said shortly. Even Marluxia seemed surprised at this, but Larxene gave them a 'don't ask' look.

"Whoa, check this out!" Demyx exclaimed, throwing open the curtains.

A beautiful sunset covered the group with fiery light.

Even the water of the ocean was gold. And it was all sparkling. It was such an amazing sight.

At that point, it sort of reminded Marluxia of Axel and his flames.

Marluxia mentally sighed. Maybe he was gay, like Larxene said. Not that it mattered too much. He knew that he loved Axel, and he loved Larxene, and the friendship they'd formed.

He knew that he could never let them go.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"Yeah…" Axel murmured unconsciously. He felt the warmth of the sun inside him. It felt so good.

"Tomorrow, we will do nothing but slack off and play like kids!!!" Demyx declared proudly.

"Yeah!!!" Everyone cheered in unison.

* * *

"Come on, Axel, hurry up!!!" Screamed Marluxia, putting emphasis on every syllable. The pink-head and Demyx were waving at Axel in the water, while Larxene was staying dry.

She was wearing a canary yellow two-piece, and a face that said, 'If I see any ogling, you'll need three years of habilitation to go with the medical treatment.'

Demyx wore a tan bathing suit, while Axel a red one, and Marluxia, dark pink, Axel learning that a lot of Marluxia's stuff was pink. He wondered whether or not it was just the fact that his sister took care of him as well as a flower shop.

Axel waded into the water, when a wave caught him and submerged him into the ocean water.

"Aaahh!!! I swallowed salt water!" He exclaimed after resurfacing.

Larxene smiled while the other two laughed.

_Another thing to add to Axel's, 'reasons to hate water' list. _Demyx thought.

* * *

Over the weeks, the four were getting closer as they spent time together, and had a heck of a lot of fun. Larxene was getting softer, Marluxia was more open, Demyx as more outspoken (if that was even possible), and Axel was more confident.

And then…

"Axel, come on!!! We'll be late for school!" Demyx's voice was far away, and Axel saw his face in the distance, at the edge of the forest, and he was waving at him in an almost dream-like manner, slow and yet not.

"School? Already…" Axel felt his voice drift, and the whole scene in front of him as well.

Then he saw Saïx appear.

"We are changing." He said emotionlessly. Axel saw the heartless appear around him. "We are all going to be heartless. Just like you, Axel." He said calmly.

"No." Said a deeper voice. Their principal. What….

"He is a nobody. He has no heart."

"No…" Axel tried to run away.

He awoke with a start.

He was cold. Larxene and Marluxia looked up at him, unable to sleep. Feeling HIS fear in them.

* * *

Axel and Marluxia struggled with the paper bags, but both were ecstatic about what they carried. "Might as well go out with a bang, eh Axel?" Marluxia said, smiling.

Axel stared down into the bags at the fireworks they'd bought and grinned widely. The aspect of fireworks got Axel optimistic, possibly because it was that near his element. But even with his excitement, the redhead felt a sinking feeling, knowing that summer was going to be over soon.

He knew that the happy memories they'd shared over the break would just be memories, and nothing else. Axel felt a sense of loss at the thought.

"Oh crap." Marluxia looked up at the sky and blinked when the first raindrop fell on his face. "Run! We can't let them get wet!" He said, and both took off as fast as they could to the bus stop.

They got there before the water could do any real damage to the fireworks, although they themselves were pretty wet indeed.

Although they dripped, they laughed heartily. (Ironically)

"It'll stop soon." Marluxia stated.

Then he said it again.

"What…" Axel said.

"Summer vacation." The brunette sighed.

They sat in silence, the rain making them calm. Axel didn't even think, he just listened to the rain.

Marluxia walked to the back of the bench, but Axel didn't look up.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, and his cheeks heated up fiercely when he realized that Marluxia was hugging him.

"Ma-Marluxia…"

"We're all worried about you Axel. You know we are." Marluxia said softly, nuzzling him. It wasn't uncomfortable, just… awkward.

"I love you, you know." He said, almost inaudible.

Axel didn't respond, trying to take in what Marluxia had just said.

"But… we're friends. You, me, Larxene. Tell me we'll always be friends. We'll always be together, the three of us, right?" Marluxia said.

Axel sank into the embrace, feeling safe. "Mm…" He mumbled affirmatively.

He was happy. Somehow, he knew… Not just Marluxia, but they all loved each other. They shared almost everything now.

It was a beautiful night. The four of them stayed in a circle away from the festival. They were smiling, playing with sparklers.

Childish, but what did it matter? Maybe it would be the last time they'd be able to spend time together like this.

Axel smiled at the others. He found Marluxia's sapphire eyes, and the heat pooled to his cheeks again.

Larxene smirked at Marluxia, who avoided her gaze, failing miserably at looking innocent.

They watched as the night sky was lit up with fireworks. They knew they were happy. Not having their hearts didn't matter anymore.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. Time for school." Reno said. Axel sighed. School again. He remembered what Marluxia said.

_We'll always be together, right?_

* * *

"Good morning, Axel."

"Morning Dem."

"Good morning." Axel turned to see Marluxia standing next to him.

Axel felt his face go red again, just as a car pulled up in front of them. Larxene came around, smirking again.

They all exchanged good mornings.

* * *

"Good morning." Saïx said.

And they were back again.

* * *

A giant heartless rested on the roof. Nobody knew where it came from. It was just there.

"We don't know what it is, really. It seems like a fusion of different heartless on a large scale. We're going to check on it tomorrow." Saïx told them.

That night, it wasn't dark at all. No clouds, and the moon was full. But darkness came full form that night.

Larxene looked up at the gargantuan heartless, her eyes shining with anticipation. Her mouth shaped into a malicious smirk, and she watched with an unusual look of triumph when the heartless started moving.

And then, the darkness moved toward her. She didn't react. She only came to see it up close. But now…

The darkness moved slowly, but Larxene could find no intention in her to move away. She just let it take her.

* * *

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" Axel muttered, hurrying to school.

* * *

"Bye, sis." Marluxia called.

"Bye! Have you got your lunch?" Aerith called.

"Yup!"_And extra. _Marluxia thought to himself. It was actually for Axel. Sure, he made some for everyone, but that was just so he wouldn't play favorites.

He wanted to get things right with ALL his friends.

* * *

"Of all the people to be taken, it had to be someone from your crew. You're becoming careless, Saïx." Xemnas said.

"I apologize." The bluenette responded.

"I trust that you can get her back. Otherwise, we can't use her anymore." Xemnas said coldly.

* * *

_**You're the strongest. You can understand me best.**_

_**You know.**_

_**So…**_

_**Protect me. **_

_**You will, won't you?**_

_**They didn't.**_

_**Nobody did.**_

_**Only you.**_

_**So now.**_

_**Protect me.**_

"Yes… brother." Larxene whispered in the darkness.

* * *

"Whoa. It's changed." Demyx said. Axel looked up at the heartless. It had changed. But what changed?

He couldn't put his finger on it.

"NO!" Demyx screamed suddenly. He clutched his chest.

"It hurts!" He said over and over, rocking back and forth.

Axel was at a loss.

He clutched at his own heart, but felt nothing.

Not even a pulse. Then he remembered that he didn't have it.

A heart, that is.

* * *

"Why doesn't it hurt us?" Axel wondered.

"Probably 'cause we… Well, you know. Don't have…" Marluxia started. He removed his normal t-shirt and got into their uniform.

"Yeah. But hey… Have you seen Larxene today?" Axel asked.

"No, I haven't. And of all days I decided to fix this up." Marluxia whined, presenting a large pile of bento boxes.

"Uhh…" Axel looked at the pile, wondering how much food was in there.

"This is for Demyx, this was supposed to be for Larxene, this one's your and this one's mine." The brunette pointed out.

"Probably shouldn't waste that one." Axel said slowly, pointing to Larxene's.

Marluxia grinned.

"Go ahead. Have it. You could probably eat all four without gaining a pound"

The two laughed.

"You really did your best, huh?" The redhead commented, after taking a first bite.

"Maybe." Marluxia said.

"Well, learning to be a good girl now." Axel said mockingly.

Marluxia smacked him on the back of his head.

"But it's good. You always do your best, so it's good." Axel said suddenly.

"What's with that?"

"Nothing. Just telling you not to slack off. I mean, I can't start working on my own without you pulling my weight." Axel said jokingly.

"Well you'd better pull your own weight, or you'd be hopeless without me." Marluxia declared.

"Probably."

* * *

"Today, I have a very important task for the two of you. Ms. Raenel is inside the heartless." Saïx said bluntly. Axel and Marluxia's eyes widened.

"Larxene is-"

"Come on. You two need to do this quickly." The blue-head interrupted.

* * *

_**I get it. You were alone when I left, right?**_

_**You don't like being alone.**_

_**You don't tell people that, but I know.**_

_**That's right. You never wanted me to leave.**_

_**Well then…**_

* * *

"He found her." Axel said, when Marluxia found the area where Larxene was in the heartless.

"Mark the spot." Saïx ordered. Marluxia readied himself, then took out the scythe. He was ready to cut her loose, but…

"Don't!" A shrill, angry voice said.

Marluxia fell back in surprise.

"Lar-Larxene?" Marluxia sputtered.

"Marluxia? You okay?" Axel called, concern etched on his face.

Marluxia smiled nervously. "I'm fine." He readied his scythe, and this time cut into the solid darkness.

Then there came an unbearable screeching sound, not unlike nails on a chalkboard, only, more painful.

It made Marluxia throw up, and Axel's head was filled with the sound, almost deafening him. Saïx felt his skull burst.

* * *

"What?" Saïx's sight was greeted by twilight, and nothingness. But he saw her. He saw Larxene there.

"Crap."

* * *

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Axel saw no one. Nothing but twilight. Why?

* * *

"What? Axel? Saïx? Anyone? What's going on?" Marluxia called out.

But nothing was there but twilight. The heartless was gone. Saïx was gone. Axel was gone…

_**All alone.**_

"What?"

All alone… 

"No!"

They were gone. Aerith would be gone. Larxene would be gone. Demyx would be gone. Axel would be gone.

"No!" Marluxia felt tears, but they weren't his. Were they? What was this?

"No!"

_You really did your best, huh? _

"Axel?"

_But it's good. You always do your best, so it's good._

"Do… my best?"

* * *

"M-Marluxia? Saïx? What the hell is going on?" Axel looked around, but saw no one. It was twilight, and it seemed as though everyone was gone. The heartless, Saïx, Marluxia…

Axel went down to the lower levels and looked inside one of the classrooms.

"Larxene?" He exclaimed, seeing the blonde lie there.

Something wasn't right, the redhead could tell, but before he could even back away, he saw it.

And in came a heartless, and it suddenly bore down on Larxene, and as it did, Axel heard a sickening rip as her chest seemed to open and the heartless crawled in.

"Holy- Larxene!" Axel called out, but Larxene didn't respond to him. She just lay there, smiling as if there was nothing wrong. Smiling with that grin of hers.

_Hey, Larxene, I've gotta go._

_No way! You haven't even finished teaching me your special techniques in your games. Not fair!_

_Sorry, luv, can't do that. We can still see each other if you like. Just give me a call, okay?_

_Sure. But you will come back, right?_

"Welcome back… bro…" Larxene was saying, smiling widely.

"No way… Larxene… it's a heartless…" Axel choked out, but she couldn't hear him.

* * *

"It's still there. I can't see it, but it's there." Marluxia said decidedly. He could see through the twilight's trick. He knew now what to do. _I'll find them._

* * *

Saïx stood up and saw Larxene stand in front of him. But he knew it wasn't her.

"What do you want with the students? Miss Raenel is not your toy. Return her to us." He said calmly.

"No. Why can't you understand what WE want? Why must you force us away when we are creatures of darkness, just like you?" The heartless in Larxene's body said accusingly.

"You became just like us, when you lost your heart. You became a being of darkness. So is the girl, and your students. You all belong with us; why can't you understand that?"

"Because I'm not like you! I'm going to get my heart back. You never can." Saïx said strongly.

Larxene's face grinned. The heartless spoke once more. "Then, we make sure that you will be just like us. You will never get your heart back!"

All of a sudden, there was a flash of red, and the heartless-Larxene's head hit the ground, and the entire atmosphere changed.

Saïx lay on the ground, a bewildered expression on his face, and Xemnas standing over him.

"You dropped your guard, Saïx. Don't succumb to its attacks. Now," Xemnas said, "Explain the situation."

* * *

"It chose to utilize the weakness of Larxene, the one it had possessed: namely, solitude."

Axel was backed up to a wall, watching the heartless with horror, but suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder, and he fell sideways from shock.

He didn't hit the floor; someone grabbed his hand, and he saw Marluxia holding on to him.

"I finally found you." Marluxia smiled at a gaping Axel.

The brunette sighed. "I thought you were on the roof. You had me worried for a sec." He said with relief.

"How worried do you think **I **was? Larxene-" Axel started, but Marluxia shushed him.

"Whatever you saw wasn't real. Don't worry about it. Shall we go?" Marluxia said.

* * *

The two walked on air, with more sureness than they ever had, and summoned their weapons.

"Ready?" The two held them up, and both sliced into the air under them, and the sharp objects made contact with what became visible as writhing darkness. And they continued to strike, over and over.

Soon enough, it was over.

The darkness finally disappeared, just like the rest of the heartless, and left Larxene lying bare in the crater it had left.

The two had jumped off just in time, and now Marluxia approached Larxene, putting a hand to her neck, trying to find a pulse, or whatever he could to tell she was okay.

Right then, Marluxia was thrown back by a deafening explosion and when Axel looked, he saw Marluxia writhing in pain, buzzing with a current of electricity.

And then Larxene was on top of the brunette, grabbing at his throat and squeezing as much life out of him as she could.

"No! Larxene!" Axel grabbed at her naked form, trying to pry her off Marluxia, but to no avail. Marluxia was gasping for breath but Larxene didn't loosen her grip.

"Damn." Axel said. He summoned his chakrams, a bitter expression on his face.

"If you don't let go of him, I'll make you." He threatened quietly, his weapons catching fire.

"No!" Marluxia choked.

Axel stopped dead.

"I don't… want- my friends… getting hurt… Please no…" Marluxia was able to say, even under all the strain his throat was put under.

Axel stood in shock, unable to choose what to do, when…

**_Larxene…_**

**_Larx, stop it. It doesn't matter…_**

**_I'm not coming back, luv. Sorry…_**

**_But I won't be able to teach you the tricks of the trade…_**

**_Sorry…_**

**_Sis…_**

And then Larxene's grip loosened, and she hung limp over Marluxia's frame.

* * *

"I thought she was perfect, but the heartless was still able to take advantage of her. You'd better take better care, Saïx, and make sure that Gainsborough doesn't end up like her. Then we'd have to take on Kazami." Xemnas said.

"That would be harsh on him." Saïx said dryly.

"But then… I wonder what we're dealing now. That heartless was sent here, I could tell that much. But, I wonder…" Xemnas said.

* * *

"Hey, Larx, you doing fine?" Axel said, somewhat nervously.

Larxene smirked.

"What, you worried about me?"

Axel grinned. "As if. I know it'll take much more than all that to break your hard head." He said.

Then the redhead looked to the door, where Marluxia stood, smiling at Larxene, yet Axel could see the wariness in his face.

"Hey, pinky, get over here. I've got something to say." Larxene called out.

Marluxia sighed and approached.

"And you get out." Larxene ordered Axel.

Before Axel could protest, the blonde had gotten up and pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I just wanted to ask how things are. With Axel." She said.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Fine." He responded.

"Well, take care of what you've got, Marly. I may not seem like the type to say this, but you should take are of what relationships you've got, cuz when it comes right down to it, you know who will be there," Larxene said. "And who won't."

Marluxia, for a moment, saw an angry glint in the blonde's eyes, but Larxene then smirked.

She opened the door up and pushed him. "Get out there, lover boy."

It was late in the afternoon, and most of the people were already going home.

Axel and Marluxia walked together to the library.

Well actually, Marluxia was pretty much dragging Axel to the library to study, against the redhead's protests.

In the end, Axel agreed, and Marluxia promised to stick around until he was done so they could go home together.

"Come on, Axel, if you expect me to do my best then you could at least give your own work some effort."

"I give enough effort in my work, got that memorized?" Axel said indignantly.

Marluxia kissed him playfully on the lips, softly.

"Don't be such a prick. I'll go look for some books to help you out, okay?" The brunette said.

It was silent in the library. If Axel didn't know any better, he'd think he was the only person there.

But Marluxia was right around the shelves.

Axel could feel him there.

And he could feel Larxene.

Why was she here?

And then he felt pain. So much pain. Hatred. Anger…

And now… Marluxia was no longer there. He had faded.

The books were ruined now.

They were covered with blood. They smelled of burnt skin.

Axel heard the currents running through a raging Larxene.

It was inevitable. He knew now. Somehow… he was going to fade away too.

Fade into darkness. That was the fate of a nobody.

And his fate was walking just around the bookshelves to meet him.

He wasn't going to be able to finish studying after all…

* * *

GASP The end was soooo sad... I loved Alien 9, but it was just so sad...

Anyway, the anime only had four episodes, so it pretty much makes for a very long fanfic and a very short anime.

I'll be grateful for reviews, if you please.

Salamat. Thanks.


End file.
